


"We'll fall together"

by Alfhild



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfhild/pseuds/Alfhild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крис Вебер освобожден из плена и теперь служит в отделе по борьбе с терроризмом. Впереди - путч Гринхилла, крушение Союза и оккупация. И, конечно же, террористы... А также прошлое, которое иногда догоняет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"We'll fall together"

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: использованы стихи Виктора Хары, Пабло Неруды, Э.Колмановского, народные. "Марш в Вальгаллу" - Starsword

_Декабрь 796_

В квартире было гулко и пусто. Светлые, пастельных расцветок, стены в ночной темноте казались белыми. Слишком большая комната для одного человека. В реабилитационном центре он спал спокойнее... но там давали что-то для нормализации сна, мелатонин, кажется. Нет, надо спать, завтра первый день службы. Крис повернулся набок и подгреб под себя подушку. Свежий запах чистого белья и смутный городской гул за окном постепенно успокаивали, он перестал чувствовать свое тело и, наконец, заснул. 

Розали сразу положила на него глаз — как только он вошел в отдел, помялся в дверях, обвел взглядом полную народа комнату и сказал глуховатым баритоном:  
— Доброе утро. Разрешите представиться — Крис Вебер.  
В голос-то Розали и влюбилась, прямо на месте. Уже потом, оформляя допуски, карточки и значок, она его толком разглядела — высокий худощавый брюнет с пронзительно-голубыми глазами, не то чтобы красавец — нос длинноват, губы слишком тонкие, профиль острый, как бритва. И худощавый — это слишком мягко сказано. Щеки запавшие, скулы торчат, запястья костлявые, брюки сваливались бы, если бы не затянутый на последнюю дырочку ремень.  
Розали автоматически все оформила, выписала пропуск и временное удостоверение, велела подойти к Коллинзу, чтобы тот подписал разрешение на оружие, и только потом, когда Вебер уже ушел и магия голоса развеялась, Розали прочитала его био. Простенькое и незамысловатое: родился, учился, воевал, попал в плен, освобожден из лагеря военнопленных три месяца назад, комиссован по состоянию здоровья, после первичной реабилитации поступил на службу в полицию Хайнессенполиса, отдел по борьбе с терроризмом.  
Дело это было относительно новое, хотя проблема назревала уже давно, лет десять, наверное. С тех пор, как радикальные студенческие организации сменились радикальными же "группами прямого действия". Максимум, который считали допустимым студенты, протестующие против социальной несправедливости и урезания всего в пользу военных расходов, исчерпывался демонстрациями, шествиями и перформансами. "Группы прямого действия" подбрасывали петарды в урны, забрасывали камнями полицейские патрули, на Шампуле взорвали ворота университетского кампуса и памятники на военном кладбище. Где случалась забастовка или профсоюзные митинги, там появлялись и эти "свободные радикалы" со своими камнями, масками и бутылками с зажигательной смесью. Удивительно ли, что в противовес леворадикальным группам возникли и правые, из которых худшей заразой на взгляд Джеймса Ларри, начальника столичного отдела по борьбе с терроризмом, был Корпус Патриотических Рыцарей.  
С появлением КПР предвыборные митинги и агитация превратились в разновидность тихой городской войны. Если бы противоборствующие стороны ограничивались срыванием плакатов и рекламных стендов! Нет, дошло до стычек и драк с серьезными травмами. А вершиной, после которой лопнуло терпение уже у парламента, стало убийство Джеймса Торндайка, кандидата в депутаты парламента от Тернуссена. Хорошо, что у тамошней социал-демократической партии нашелся запасной кандидат, который успел зарегистрироваться на выборы.   
Доказать причастность кандидата от консервативно-республиканской партии Раймонда Тольятти не удалось. Ответственность за взрыв взяли на себя какие-то праворадикалы. И почти сразу после выборов, в мае, отдел и сформировали.  
К декабрю в Хайнессенполисе стало потише. Ну, как — потише? В прессе что ни день — материалы о вопиющих промахах предыдущего состава Верховного Совета и армейской верхушки, да кто из депутатов и должностных лиц берет взятки и за что, а за ними следом опровержения и иски о защите чести. И — ровные, спокойные аналитические материалы за подписью "Дж. Эдвардс" в довольно популярной оппозиционной газете "Res publica". Но уличных шествий и митингов почти не стало. И то — морозы ударили прямо к рождеству, и Ларри надеялся, что хотя бы в рождественские каникулы все будет спокойно, и он проведет праздники дома, с женой и дочерью.   
Пока в отделе было пять человек, переведенных из разных департаментов полиции и отставной военный Крис Вебер.

— У нас труп.  
— Ларри, ты не мог подождать, я же ем!  
— Может, подождать, пока ты еще чай попьешь с плюшками... кстати, кто принес плюшки?  
— Новенький.  
— А, Вебер! Так откуда плюшки?  
Слегка ошеломленный новичок посмотрел на бэдж Ларри, потом сказал:  
— Из кондитерской, сэр. Тут за углом, в полуподвале.   
— Отлично. А почему я ничего не знаю об этой кондитерской?  
Вебер пожал плечами.   
— Потому что ты невнимателен, Ларри, — ответил вместо него Кривин.   
— Отставить инсинуации. — Ларри взял из коробки пончик с шоколадной глазурью. — Давайте, кончайте с этими пончиками и на выезд.  
— Э, погоди, — опомнился Хансен. — Мы разве уголовная полиция? Или труп организовали посредством взрыва?  
— Нет. — Ларри налил себе остывающего кофе и взял еще пончик. — Но убитая — актриса, довольно популярная. Как выяснили в ходе следствия коллеги с уголовки, незадолго до смерти ей угрожали.  
— А за что? — спросил Хансен.  
— Выступила на митинге Фонда Эдвардс и отказалась сниматься в социальной рекламе военного министерства. Что-то там про поддержку армии и флота.  
Вебер хмыкнул.   
— Так, ну вот Вебер со мной и поедет.   
Вебер мгновенно и совершенно бесшумно поднялся, и старший инспектор Джеймс Ларри от неожиданности отступил на шаг. Росту в Вебере оказалось около 190, если не больше. Впрочем, Вебера такая реакция, кажется, не смутила. Привык, наверное.

В уголовной полиции их встретили неуверенно, но направили к следователю, который, по счастью, был здесь. Точнее, была.  
— Добрый день. Нас к вам направили по делу Сильверстоун, — Ларри показал невысокой светловолосой женщине в строгом синем костюме свою карточку. — Старший инспектор Джеймс Ларри, инспектор Кристоф Вебер.  
— Линда Фрайберг, — ответила она, пожимая им руки. — Раз уж вас ко мне направили, то я с радостью свалю на вас часть расследования. При условии, что вы всё, что найдете, сначала доложите мне. Включая догадки и предположения. Идет?  
— Идет, — сказал Ларри.

Элена Сильверстоун, 32 года, модель и актриса, на фотографиях выглядела от силы двадцатипятилетней. Не слишком правильные черты лица, крупный рот, вздернутый нос — и ослепительная улыбка. Снималась в проектах, в которых от героини требовалось танцевать и сверкать голыми плечами, демонстрировать хорошую физическую форму, а иногда и раздеваться перед камерой — авантюрно-любовные и квазиисторические мини-сериалы, десятилетний контракт с компанией HUP истекает через год, лицо косметической фирмы "Алейна", начинала в дефиле Хайнессенского центра моды, до сих пор там на контракте. Попытки сниматься в большом кино не удались. Полгода назад рассталась с мужем, Адамом Грейди, который был и ее продюсером, — впрочем, продюсером он пока и оставался, да и развод они еще не оформили. Детей нет, долгов нет. Причина смерти — прием суматриптана и элениума с небольшой дозой алкоголя.  
— Самоубийство? — спросил Ларри.  
— Мы отрабатываем эту версию, — ответила Фрайберг. — Как и смерть по неосторожности. Третья версия — подмена лекарства.  
— Она что, постоянно принимала какие-то таблетки?  
— Похоже да. Вот выписка из ее медкарты, от страховой. Пишут, что страдала мигренями, неоднократно обследовалась. Друзья и знакомые все были в курсе, все знали, что у нее всегда с собой есть препарат для купирования приступа, вот у нее и карточка экстренной помощи в сумочке.  
— То есть она даже на банкет взяла экстренную карточку? — спросил молчавший до того Вебер.  
Фрайберг выложила на стол сумочку из узорного плотного шелка на золотистой цепочке вместо ремешка.   
— Смотрите сами.  
В серебристой визитнице обнаружились бэйдж для презентации с эмблемой банкетного зала, карточка медстраховки с экстренной надпечаткой и кредитка.   
— То есть мисс Сильверстоун была достаточно предусмотрительна, чтобы взять с собой экстренную карту и лекарства, — сказал Вебер. — В таблетнице осталась одна доза суматриптана и одна элениума. Откуда элениум у нее в таблетнице с лекарством, которое ей, вполне возможно, будут давать другие люди?   
— Хороший вопрос. А вот это что?  
В узком кармашке для карточек, которым обычно не пользуются, потому что мало кто носит карточки россыпью, без визитницы, а визитница в этот кармашек не влезает, все же торчала карточка. Ее явно засовывали туда небрежно, упихивая по косой, так что край картонного прямоугольничка разлохматился, а уголки загнулись. Посередине красовался красный стилизованный череп и черные слова поперек: "Смерть предателям-соглашателям!"  
— Место происшествия посмотреть можно? — спросил Вебер.  
— Отчего же нет? Хотя, конечно, следы там уже затоптали, но мы отсняли все помещение.   
— А у вас есть подозреваемый, миссис Фрайберг?  
— Просто Линда. Конечно, есть, и не один, но я бы не хотела смазывать вам впечатление.  
— Разумеется. — Ларри придержал пред ней входную дверь, Линда поблагодарила его кивком. — Тогда зовите меня Джеймс, Линда. 

Ехать пришлось в гостиницу "Селена". Дорогой и престижный комплекс, с банкетными залами, парком, бассейном. Место проведения всяких фестивалей искусств, презентаций и прочих шоу. Дела, связанные с шоу-бизнесом, Ларри терпеть не мог. Все, причастные к этому делу, обычно умеют ловко врать и верить во вранье — профессиональное это у них, отношения запутаны похуже змеиного клубка, а уж из-за какой ерунды бушуют страсти! Но куда тут денешься...  
Труп обнаружили в самом конце банкета, в 2.27. Кто-то из гостей вышел в зимний сад, увидел на скамейке то ли пьяную, то ли спящую женщину и потряс ее за плечо. После чего с воплем отскочил.   
На фото высокая молодая женщина в вечернем платье темно-вишневого, почти черного цвета лежала, наполовину свесившись со скамейки, неловко подвернув под себя правую руку. Левая рука свисала вниз, пальцы сжимали шелковый палантин — как будто женщина наклонилась поднять его и так и упала.   
Женщина была босиком — изящные туфли на высоком каблуке стояли под скамейкой, сумочка в тон туфлям висела на спинке.   
— Видимых повреждений нет, время смерти между часом и двумя ночи, — прокомментировала Линда.  
— А это что? — Ларри указал на снимок.  
— Таблетница. Она ее, похоже, выронила.   
— А это что?  
— На дорожке валялось. Капроновая лента, красного цвета, длиной около метра. Не ее, точно. Пока никто из опрошенных не опознал, но мы еще не весь персонал опросили.   
— Следы были?  
— Были. В сад выходили многие, но к этой скамейке подходили трое — сама Сильверстоун, вот, смотрите на реконструкции следы туфель на каблуках, а вот фото… и двое мужчин. Один в ботинках с тонкой подошвой и низким каблуком, подошел вместе с ней, потоптался, потом ушел напрямую через газон в зал. Этого мы установили, ее бывший муж. Говорит, что привел ее сюда, она пожаловалась, что начинает болеть голова. И сразу ушел, потому что она его попросила. Второй был в спортивных ботинках или кроссовках, подошел позже, постоял и убежал. Возможно, кто-то из персонала. Скорее всего, обнаружил, что она мертва, и убежал, чтобы не связываться со следствием.   
Пока Ларри разглядывал реконструкцию, Вебер обошел весь зимний сад зигзагом. как охотничья собака. Осмотрел все кусты, вечнозеленую иву, под которой стояла злосчастная скамейка, и кипарисы.   
— Следы, конечно, затоптали и заровняли, — сообщил он, отряхивая руки.

Адам Грейди, тридцать восемь лет, продюсер, агент и так далее. Десять лет назад женился на молодой перспективной модели Элене Сильверстоун, вывел ее в телезвезды и первый ряд столичных моделей. Располагающий к себе, безукоризненно и модно одетый, вместо галстука — эксклюзивный шейный платок винного цвета с золотой булавкой, отчего удлиненный пиджак кажется элегантным придворным камзолом. Во всей его коренастой фигуре читалось напряжение — плечи, руки, которые Грейди явно держал неподвижными только благодаря усилию воли.   
— В каких отношениях вы состояли с Эленой Сильверстоун?  
— Я ее муж. Хотя бы формально. И агент — формально и практически.   
— Вы собирались разводиться?  
— Да. То есть разошлись мы уже почти год назад, но до сих пор не развелись. Элене было некогда, а я не торопил события.  
— Почему?  
— Сложно объяснить. Я люблю ее и надеялся, что она одумается. Вернется ко мне. Напрасные надежды.   
— Вы были на банкете как ее агент?  
— И как продюсер нескольких проектов.   
— Вы постоянно были рядом с мисс Сильверстоун?  
— Сначала да. Мы же приехали вместе, то есть она была моей дамой.  
— А потом?  
— Мы поссорились.  
— Из-за чего?  
— Не помню. Какой-то пустяк. Обычное дело, мы часто так ссорились, это одна из причин... эти ссоры на пустом месте — одна из причин, убивших наш брак. Элена последние года три была подвержена депрессиям. Я поддерживал ее, сколько мог, уговаривал лечиться. Она хотела сниматься больше, я был против — с ее здоровьем это было бы... тяжело. Мы ссорились. В конце концов я устал и махнул рукой. Мы разъехались, у нее появился другой мужчина, а я постарался перевести наши отношения в деловые. Видит бог, я старался!  
— Итак, вы поссорились с мисс Сильверстоун. Не припомните ли, в какое время это случилось?  
Мистер Грейди задумался. Располагающий к себе мужчина — не красавец, но и не урод, скорее бизнесмен, чем артист. Подавлен, но, что называется, "держится".  
— После полуночи, это точно... Потом я разговаривал с Дунканом... это исполнительный директор HUP, с его женой, потом... да, где-то от полуночи до часу, ближе к часу. И больше я ее не видел.  
— Вас не интересовало, как она уедет домой?  
— Она сказала, чтобы я к ней не подходил. И потом, там был ее... бойфренд. Я думал, что они уедут вместе. Или уже уехали — после часу я и его не видел.   
— Его?  
— Элвина Сеймура.   
— Вы его не любите?  
— Сложно любить человека, которого любит твоя жена, пусть и бывшая, — усмехнулся Грейди. — Он младше нее, красавчик на вторых ролях, играет лицом в основном. Втянул ее в свои политические авантюры — знаете, эти предвыборные концерты, молодежные агитбригады, пение под гитару…  
Он неодобрительно покачал головой.   
— Вам известно об угрозах, которые получала мисс Сильверстоун?  
— Да. Она, к сожалению, не принимала это всерьез.  
— А вы?  
— Знаете, после убийства Торндайка я не могу не принимать такие вещи всерьез. Будь то патриотические рыцари или какие-нибудь "Левые бригады", как на Пальмленде. Я предлагал ей принять меры безопасности, нанять телохранителя, не участвовать в этих самопальных концертах. Она отказалась.  
— Скажите, мистер Грейди, мисс Сильверстоун принимала какие-либо таблетки?   
— Да, что-то от депрессии, потом для нормализации сна... Еще от головной боли, всегда носила в сумочке. Знаете, у нее на съемках или посреди фотосессии мог начаться приступ... Приходилось следить, чтобы она брала с собой все нужное, чтобы вовремя принимала. Я хотел, чтобы она оставила эти дурацкие сериалы, отдохнула. Но она... из-за этого мы тоже ссорились, последний год она заключала контракты уже без моего участия. Однажды упала прямо во время эпизода, сильно ударилась головой. А, да что теперь...  
Картина складывалась один к одному. Склонная к истерикам женщина, рассеянность, сильнодействующие таблетки. Прозрачно, уныло, много писанины, но просто несчастный случай. Оформить и закрыть. Если бы не угрозы и эта дурацкая красная капроновая ленточка.

Элвин Сеймур, двадцать шесть лет, уже известный телеактер и эстрадный певец, оказался на удивление невысоким — сто семьдесят пять, не больше. Интересно, как он смотрелся рядом с высоченной Сильверстоун, в которой было как раз метр восемьдесят, да еще плюс каблуки. Впрочем, в шоу-бизнесе полно высоких женщин, в модели берут от 175, наверняка они там все привычные...  
Сев на стул напротив Ларри, Сеймур сразу закрылся — поставил локти на стол и подпер рукой голову. Под глазами у него были темные круги, вокруг рта легли жесткие складки.  
— Когда вы последний раз видели мисс Сильверстоун?  
— Около часа ночи. Я хотел подойти к ней, но она была занята.  
— Чем?  
— Ссорилась с... мужем. Я решил не мешать.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что мое вмешательство не приводит... не приводило ни к чему хорошему. Грейди как-то заставлял ее почувствовать себя виноватой, и она только расстраивалась.  
— Как часто у нее болела голова?  
Сеймур нахмурился.  
— По-разному. Иногда приступы бывали по два в неделю, а иногда их не было месяцами.   
— Как и когда вы познакомились?  
— Два года назад, на съемках. "Сага о Вольсунгах", я играл Сигурда, она — Брюнхильд. — Сеймур по-мальчишески улыбнулся. — В Рейхе цензоры бы от ужаса поумирали, если бы это увидели.   
— Какие отношения были у мисс Сильверстоун с другими актерами и съемочной группой?  
— Ее все любили. Понимаете, — Сеймур взъерошил волосы на затылке. — Она не уверена в своем актерском таланте. Она ведь начинала как модель, на подиуме, это накладывает отпечаток... В том числе приучает к собранности. Она всегда приходила на съемки, подготовившись. Ловила все на лету. Мы репетировали один раз — и сразу снимали. Очень мало дублей, понимаете — она играла всегда чисто. Не всегда на вдохновении, но никогда не заваливала сцену.   
— А это редкость?  
— Не то чтобы... но актеры довольно часто считают, что можно быть раздолбаями. Текст учат на ходу, опаздывают, забывают детали... Собой любуются. Она — нет, никогда. Она себя как будто... стеснялась. И знаете что? — Сэймар отнял руки от лица и посмотрел на Ларри прямо. Глаза у него были серые, удивительной чистоты. — Когда ее мужа не было рядом, она... раскрепощалась. Начинала играть естественно. Смеялась. Шутила. А при нем сразу зажималась, закрывалась... Он хотел, чтобы она перестала сниматься, но она... она решилась ему возражать.   
— А вы что же?  
— Я ее поддержал. У нас уже... начался роман. Ничего особенного, просто флирт. А однажды она пришла вся серая и сказала, что уходит от мужа. И я понял, что или я ее поддержу, или больше никогда не смогу играть... героев.   
— То есть вы вступили с ней в связь ради поддержки?  
Сеймур вскинулся, хотел сказать что-то резкое, но сдержался. Вздохнул.  
— Расставим все точки, господин инспектор. Я не собираюсь оправдываться и объяснять вам под протокол, ради чего мы с Эленой... легли в одну постель. — Лицо он держал, и голос звучал спокойно и сурово, но вот по скулам расползались алые пятна. — Это не имеет отношения к ее смерти. Достаточно того, что год назад она ушла от мужа и мы стали любовниками, хотя жили раздельно. Она долго собиралась с духом, прежде чем заговорить о разводе. Как раз перед этой презентацией она хотела подать заявление. Я не знаю, успела ли.   
— Понятно. Извините за бестактность. Следующий вопрос: вы знали, что она принимает таблетки и какие?  
— Она всегда носила с собой средство против мигрени, на случай, если вдруг ее прихватит. У нее три или четыре таблетницы с этикетками, они лежат по разным сумочкам, и она всегда носит с собой экстренную карту.  
— А снотворное?  
— Нет, при мне она не говорила и не пила ничего.  
— Сердечное, успокоительное?  
— Нет, мне ни о чем таком не известно.   
— Вы знаете, где у нее в доме аптечка и какие там препараты?  
— Да. Она мне показала. Обезболивающее — общие и от... по женской части, в общем. От простуды, от "сезонки" — жаропонижающее плюс стандартный комплект. И суматриптан, который от приступов.   
— Это все?  
— Да.   
— Вы никогда не видели у нее элениум?   
— Нет. Я даже не знаю, что это.   
— Почему вы уехали с презентации один?  
— Я потерял ее из виду, пошел искать, и кто-то... кажется, мистер Макдевит — да, точно, он сказал, что Элена уехала.   
— И вы?..  
— Я знал, что она поругалась с Грейди. Она всегда расстраивалась из-за таких ссор, плакала. Я подумал, что она или уехала к себе домой, или поехала к Грейс Кримтан. Я взял такси, поехал к ней, ключи у меня были. Ее там не было. Я позвонил Грейс, извинился, что так поздно. Грейс сказала, что Элена к ней не приезжала. Я позвонил администратору зала. Мне сказали, что мисс Сильверстоун не вызывала машину. И вот тогда я забеспокоился и подумал, что у Элены мог начаться приступ, она могла уйти подальше, в тихое место и там принять таблетку и переждать. Я поехал обратно, а там мне сказали, что ее... нашли.  
Сеймур умолк, стиснув зубы.   
— Кто такая Грейс Кримтан?  
— Подруга Элены. Одноклассница.   
— Почему вы решили, что мисс Сильверстоун поехала к ней? Разве у нее не было других друзей?  
— Сложно сказать. Насколько я знаю, только к Грейс она могла приехать в любое время дня и ночи.  
— Мисс Сильверстоун могла уйти пешком. Эту возможность вы рассматривали?  
— Не могла, — Сеймур покачал головой. — У нее не было с собой верхней одежды. И потом, Грейди опять заставил ее надеть туфли на высоких каблуках, а Элена ненавидит ходить на каблуках. Она не пошла бы пешком — там далеко до трассы и далеко до маршруток. Тем более в предрождественский вечер, да еще снег падал...  
— Вы знали о том, что ей угрожали?  
— Да. Мне тоже присылали и красные карточки, и письма с угрозами.  
— У вас есть предположения, чем это вызвано?  
— Да я просто знаю. Весной нам предложили сняться в серии пропагандистских роликов. Что-то вроде "Сигурд и Брюнхильд против Рейха". Мы отказались.   
— А кто предложил?   
— Некто Эрнандо Гомес из предвыборного штаба кандидата Тольятти.

Миссис Грейс Кримтан в свои тридцать три выглядела гораздо старше своей подруги Элены Сильверстоун. Рослая, крепкая женщина, начинающая полнеть, она была бы симпатична, если бы не болезненно-напряженное выражение лица.   
— Ну что вам сказать, сэр? Он ее не бил, это правда. Но доводил всяко. Не так стоишь, не так свистишь, не так одному начальнику улыбнулась, не то его бабе сказанула... Уж она-то старалась. А ему все мало было. "Худей, говорит, а то будешь как свинья". А у ней обмороки начались. Я ее к врачу утолкала, есть у нас приятель один, со школы еще. Сказал, что нельзя ей сильнее худеть, здоровье посадит. Так этот уж так разорялся потом!   
За время разговора она ни разу не назвала Грейди по имени. "Он" и "этот".   
— Как вы думаете, кому был больше выгоден развод — мистеру Грейди или мисс Сильверстоун?  
— Эльке, конечно. У нее контракты пошли, каждый год в сериале снимается. Я все смотрела, честно вам скажу, у нас в ателье все женщины от нее в восторге были. Обычно-то больше по мужикам фанатеют. А он что? Процент от ее контрактов себе тягает. Деньги у них вроде были общие, но Элька постоянно была на мели. Так, мелочь на проезд и кофе. Я и то больше на себя тратила, чем она. А у него то комм новый, то булавка золотая. Паразит, одно слово.   
— Скажите. А мисс Сильверстоун не держала где-то вне дома таблетки? Может, у вас?  
— Нет, что вы! Она очень аккуратная, никогда без коробочки своей из дома не выходила. Со школы это у нее.   
— А вы не замечали в последнее время каких-то перемен в настроении мисс Сильверстоун?  
Грейс задумалась, накручивая на палец кудрявую прядку, выбившуюся из-под заколки.  
— А пожалуй что да. Поспокойнее стала, не такая дерганая. Туфель себе новых накупила, без каблуков. Одеваться стала попроще. С этим-то ее, бывшим, надо было марку держать, будто она только что с подиума, а ей это всегда было поперек глотки. — Грейс посмотрела на Вебера, потом на Ларри, потом опять на Вебера. — Я вам вот что скажу, офицеры. Элена бы нарочно ни за что не стала бы таблетками травиться. И вообще это не в ее характере.   
— Почему вы так думаете?  
— Был у нас разговор, — медленно сказала Грейс. — Давно. Лет пять назад. Когда мне похоронка на Джека пришла. Я тогда чуть не убилась. Так что нет, не стала бы она сама. И перепутать не могла. Она никогда два лекарства в одну коробочку не складывала, боялась перепутать.

К вечеру у Ларри заболела голова. Ясное, как стеклышко, дело становилось каким-то мутным. Чем дольше Ларри опрашивал знакомцев покойной, тем сильнее подозревал, что его дурят. Из одних рассказов, в основном от продюсеров HUP и самого Грейди, получалась нервная, рассеянная девица, которая может сцепиться с кем-нибудь из-за пустяка. Из других, от артистов и администраторов съемок, получалась чуть ли не противоположная картина — мисс Сильверстоун, оказывается, достаточно педантична, предусмотрительна, к работе подходила серьезно, не любила затруднять окружающих и с ней было приятно работать. Могла она эти таблетки перепутать? Или сознательно приняла обе? Почему? Из-за очередной ссоры с бывшим мужем? Или есть другая причина? Об угрозах говорили все, почти никто не принимал всерьез, даже Сеймур.   
Ларри отложил распечатки, откинулся на спинку кресла и обнаружил перед столом Вебера.   
— Ты эту манеру бросай, — сказал Ларри, растирая виски. — Возникать из ниоткуда и нависать. У нас народ нервный, могут и в лоб засветить с перепугу.  
Вебер недоверчиво улыбнулся и сел. Он тоже выглядел уставшим, слегка щурился, короткие волосы надо лбом взъерошены.   
— Что у тебя?  
— Я хочу, чтобы вы это посмотрели.  
— Что это?  
Вебер вставил карту данных в гнездо комма.   
— Это из записей камер наблюдения и телесъемки. В хронологическом порядке. Посмотрите, пожалуйста.  
— А словами можешь?  
Ларри не хотелось ничего смотреть, он устал, он провел несколько напряженных и пустых допросов, его тошнило от чужой самовлюбленности и чужого пафоса.   
— Сначала посмотрите, — упрямо повторил Вебер.  
— Завтра, — сказал Ларри. — Все завтра, сегодня я уже не человек, а шкурка от сардельки. Кстати, там плюшки еще остались?  
Оказывается, остались. Розали принесла штук пять на тарелке и кофе — Ларри черный, Веберу со сливками и сахаром.  
— Как тебе первый день? — спросил Ларри.  
— Познавательно.  
— Голова кругом не идет?  
— Нет.   
— Ну и прекрасно. В нашем дурдоме лучше головы не терять.   
Новичок Ларри нравился. Спокойный, под руку не лезет, без щенячьего этого азарта, с которым приходят на службу пацаны после полицейской академии. Хорошо бы он прижился в отделе, людей вечно не хватает, а дело новое. Да еще с этим вторжением выгребли всех, кто значился офицером запаса, и бог весть сколько из них вернется обратно. Тоже мне, маленькая победоносная война! За три месяца потерять половину армии и просто пожимать плечами: "А мы не были готовы к имперской тактике выжженной земли! А мы не предвидели, что блицкриг провалится!" Они думали, что раз у Яна Вэньли получилось взять Изерлон, так они теперь короли вселенной...

Город перемигивался новогодними огнями, из витрин смотрели сказочные быки и овечки, охраняющие женщину с младенцем, улыбался седой пастух. Светились гирлянды в кронах вечнозеленых елок, искрился свежий снег на газонах. Как светоносные соты гигантского улья, втыкались в низкое зимнее небо высотки. Красивый город Хайнессенполис, в просторечии Хай-полис, даром что самый крупный мегаполис по эту сторону Галактики. И время года здесь более-менее совпадает с календарным.  
Крис поднял воротник куртки. К вечеру холодный пронизывающий ветер усилился, а куртку он купил немножко не по зимней хайполисской погоде. Спасал только теплый свитер. Народу на остановке автотакси не было, но машин свободных не было тоже. На пульте вызова светился красный огонек — ждите, мол, через полчасика буду. Крис нажал отмену вызова и пошел пешком.   
Впереди призывно светилось огромное, от пола до потолка, окно кафе. Он толкнул обычную, без фотоэлементов, дверь и вошел. Внутри было тепло, пахло кофе и чем-то еще сладким, смутно знакомым — вкус то ли детства, то ли беззаботной юности. Тихо играла музыка. Было почти пусто — сидела у стойки девица в джинсах, да бармен возился с джезвой. Крис подошел к стойке, заказал многоэтажный тост с мясом и овощами и кофе со взбитыми сливками. Усмехнулся про себя — четвертый месяц как из лагеря, а правило "Видишь еду — съешь немедленно" соблюдается на автомате. Тост оказался безумно вкусным, с поджаренным хлебом, нежным мясом и незнакомым соусом с базиликом. Глядя на опустевшую тарелку. Крис вспомнил, что вообще-то не обедал, и заказал еще.   
— К вам можно?  
Девчонка от стойки переместилась к его столику и при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалась постарше, чем казалась со спины.   
— Прошу вас. — Крис только сейчас сообразил, что занял столик, из-за которого открывался хороший вид на улицу, но не у самого окна.  
Девушка поставила свою чашку с кофе на стол и села.  
За окном мерцала огнями елка посреди небольшой площади, светились окна старых малоэтажных домов с цветными занавесками, косой снег поблескивал под фонарями, на низком ограждении и ветках деревьев росли снежные шапки.   
— Вы далеко живете? — вдруг спросила девушка.  
— Да, — сказал Крис, с тоской подумав о том, что надо вызвать автотакси прямо сюда, но вот сколько придется ждать?  
— Хотите, я вас подвезу? У меня тут машина стоит. А то вы без шапки и шарфа и даже без перчаток.  
— Да я рассчитывал на такси...  
— Рождество же, все ездят в гости. Вы, наверное, приезжий?  
— Почему вы так думаете?  
— Ну, вы хотите быстро поймать такси двадцать пятого декабря вечером. И на резкое похолодание не рассчитывали. Вон, у вас даже ботинки осенние.  
Крис невольно улыбнулся и посмотрел на нее пристальней, отметив морщинки у глаз, почти оформившиеся складки в уголках губ, тонкое кольцо на безымянном пальце правой руки, слишком короткую стрижку.   
— Давно вы демобилизовались? — спросил он.  
— Месяц назад, — ответила она. — А вы?  
— В сентябре комиссовали.  
Наступило молчание. Кто погиб — не спрашивают. Совсем недавно флагштоки на городских площадях были увешаны черными лентами. И вот — вместо траура нарядное убранство, и снег свистит вдоль пустеющих улиц, и на накрытый ночью город ложится тень от статуи на холме, вскинувшей руки в свете прожекторов.  
— Обидно, что так глупо проиграли, — сказала она. — Хотя это была такая... авантюра.   
— Да. Но я ей благодарен.  
Девушка вскинула на него непонимающие глаза.  
— Я был в плену. Нас освободили в первые дни войны.  
— Понятно. Ну, хоть что-то полезное... — Она залпом допила кофе. — Едем. Будете показывать дорогу, у меня навигатор сломан.  
Когда маленькая городская машина остановилась у многоквартирного дома, она тоже зачем-то вышла из машины. Ветер усиливался, колючий снег резал лицо.   
— Вот, возьмите, — сказала она и протянула Крису украшенную золотой ленточкой подарочную коробочку. — Подарок.   
— Спасибо.  
Она шагнула назад и исчезла в среди летящего снега. Крис побыстрее нырнул в подъезд — там было тепло, сразу зажглось освещение, призывно распахнул створки лифт... В квартире он первым делом раскрыл коробку. Внутри был стеклянный шарик на подставке, внутри шарика летел сверкающий голографический снег и танцующие тени.  
Ночью Крис несколько раз просыпался от привычного ощущения полета в пропасть. Но вместо душного промозглого барака, полного неспокойно спящих людей, была пустая квартира, тонкий запах чистоты и мягко светящийся шарик на столе. 

Ларри начал день с видео. Смотрел фрагментами, ничего странного не заметил, разве что увидел момент начала ссоры, попавший как раз под камеру наблюдения. Грейди погладил бывшую жену по руке и что-то сказал с мягкой заботливой полуулыбкой. Та оттолкнула его руку и заговорила резко и зло. Уж точно — ссора на пустом месте. Жалко, что звук есть только на тех эпизодах, которые Вебер нарезал с черновых записей телесъемки. Но что там может быть интересного? "Дорогая, ты устала..." — "Я тебе не дорогая! И не устала!"  
Ларри промотал нарезку до конца и вызвал Вебера.  
— Ну что, объяснишь, что ты тут настриг и зачем?  
Вебер взял стул, поставил рядом с креслом Ларри и сел рядом. За столом сразу стало тесно — почти болезненная худоба Вебера скрадывала зрительно его рост, а вот вблизи становилось понятно, что он все-таки немелкий парень.  
— Вот смотрите.   
На экране бродили по залу, переговариваясь и останавливаясь поболтать, парами и поодиночке. Вот и мисс Сильверстоун — ей трудно затеряться в толпе, с ее-то ростом...  
— Если присмотреться, то видно, как Грейди ее цукает.  
— Что делает?  
— Цукает. Одергивает. Вот, например.   
— Ничего не понял. Объясни.  
— Она высокая. Да еще на каблуках. И когда разговаривает с людьми, то немного отходит назад, чтобы им не приходилось задирать головы, а ей — опускать. Но он все время подводит ее ближе, чем ей комфортно, а когда она нагибается, дергает. Знаете, как детей — не сутулься! выпрями спину!  
Точно, было похоже. И мисс Сильверстоун действительно, вздрогнув, автоматически выпрямлялась и теряла взгляд собеседника.   
— И вот здесь. Обратите внимание, как близко к ней он стоит. Если бы он разговаривал с человеком примерно своего роста, они смотрели бы друг другу в глаза. Но она оказывается выше комфортного положения и опускает голову.   
"Ну да, тебе-то это знакомо, — подумал Ларри. — Сам, небось, такой. Я б не заметил".  
— Еще что?  
— Все по мелочи. Но он постоянно ее дергает. И перебивает, когда они разговаривают с кем-то еще. Комментирует все ее действия. И вот это...  
Опять камера наблюдения, но видно отчетливо. Грейди обнимает женщину за шею, она силится отстраниться, он не дает, потом отпускает. Она отшатывается, разворачивается и уходит.  
— Вот здесь, — сказал Вебер. — Он ей чуть-чуть дернул голову. Ничего опасного, но мышцы шеи клинит и начинает голова болеть.  
Линда, посмотрев малую часть видео, тут же потянулась к телефону.  
— Терренс? Зайди ко мне, пожалуйста... Вот прямо сейчас... Да, консультация... Не то чтобы.... Но хотелось бы ясности. Да.   
Она еще посидела, задумчиво глядя на Вебера, который от такого внимания тут же закрыл нижнюю часть лица рукой и стиснул пальцы. Жест был непроизвольный и какой-то странный, как будто Вебер так заставлял себя молчать.   
Линда подошла к сейфу, открыла его и выложила на стол пакетик для сбора улик и лист протокола. В пакете была беленькая таблетница — точно такая же, как та, которая лежала в сейфе с вещдоками по делу Элены Сильверстоун.  
— Внутри — две таблетки суматриптана в блистерах, — сказала она.   
— Откуда?  
— Из проточного каскада. Застряла в сетке фильтров. Я с утра пораньше поехала туда, застала обе смены уборщиков, они и нашли. И, похоже, я нашла владельца красной ленточки. Парень из обслуги, можете его допросить сами.  
— Сейчас повестку напишу, — сказал Ларри.  
— Я его привезла, сидит в коридоре.  
— А, тогда вот пусть Вебер его допросит.

Рик Синклер производил впечатление человека сильно помятого — полуспортивный костюм весь в складках, куртка перекошенная, не слишком чистые волосы взлохмачены. Он мял в руках вязаную шапку и ерзал на стуле, часто облизывая губы.  
— Ну, я, это… работаю. Убираю там…  
Говорил он невнятно, как будто ему лень было произносить звуки как следует.  
— Вы выходили в зимний сад между часом и двумя пополуночи?  
— Попо… чего?  
— После полуночи, — раздельно произнес Вебер.  
— А, в час ночи? Ну это да.   
— Зачем?   
— Ну, это, посмотреть… артисты там, это самое…  
— Вы видели женщину на скамейке под ивой?  
— Это… видел, — Синклер сжал шапку в кулаке и потянул, как будто хотел ее порвать. — Я ушел сразу… чего там.  
Вебер положил на стол красную капроновую ленту.  
— Это ваше?  
— Нет, нет! — Синклер вскочил, загораживаясь несчастной шапкой.   
— А чье?  
— Это… короче. Не я ее того…  
— А кто?  
— Не знаю! Не знаю! Мне пастырь сказал! Я ниче не делал! Она уже мертвая была!

Вебер потер лицо обеими руками, потом с заметным усилием уперся ладонями в торец стола.  
— Похоже, у нас тут наложение.  
— Что? — переспросила Линда.  
— Два мотива и две попытки убийства, одна удачная. Я думаю, что мисс Сильверстоун была убита. Убийца — мистер Грейди. Я проверил: элениум ей выписывали давно, еще когда они жили вместе. Он подменил ей таблетницы — на блистерах из той, которая была у нее, наверняка более ранние сроки годности. Он знал, что при резком начале приступа она не сможет проверить, что написано на блистерах, и, скорее всего, вынет таблетку на ощупь. И еще. Один из официантов видел, как мистер Грейди спустился в зимний сад примерно в час ночи. Больше туда никто не ходил.  
— Так, а дальше?  
— Этот Синклер наркоман, второй год употребляет метедрон. Слышит голоса в голове. Рациональное зерно в его болтовне такое: он посещает собрания некой секты, молится там, а недавно ему явился ночной пастырь, который велел задушить валькирию красной ленточкой. Показал фото. Ну, он и пошел.   
— А она уже мертвая, — подвела итог Линда. — Грейди я еще буду мотать — мотивы, финансы, кому выгодно. Наш консультант согласен с вами, Крис, — она улыбнулась, и Вебер в ответ тоже улыбнулся. — Он видит в видеоматериалах признаки семейного насилия, так что это тоже мотив.  
— Ну, рад, что смогли вам помочь, — сказал Ларри. — Тогда мы Синклера этого забираем, его к делу все равно не притянуть, а мы его покрутим.  
— Да, конечно. Материалы я вам пришлю. — Она крепко пожала им обоим руки. — Джеймс, Крис, приятно было познакомиться.

Интерьер казенной квартиры украсился стопочкой дисков в ярких обложках. "Вот и есть чем занять выходные", — подумал Крис, устраиваясь на диване с банкой пива и крендельками.   
Он совершенно не представлял себе, что делать в свободное время. Конечно, можно было пойти гулять по городу, как он делал в центре реабилитации, но тогда была осень, прозрачный воздух и мягкое тепло. Сейчас на улице стоял крепкий мороз, и не привыкший к такой погоде Крис предпочел бы не выходить на улицу лишний раз даже в теплой куртке и ботинках на меху. К тому же он давно не смотрел кино. Ну ладно, не кино, а телесериал. В гарнизонах обычно нет возможности регулярно смотреть ТВ, поэтому там популярнее кино и желательно не двухсерийные фильмы на три часа, а стандартные полутора-двухчасовые.  
А тут было 12 сорокаминутных серий, хоть обсмотрись. На картонной коробке-обойме женщина в кольчуге кричала что-то ветру, стоя над телом убитого, а в небе с клочьями туч неслись призрачные валькирии.  
Просто удивительно, как косы, расшитая повязка на волосы и висячие височные украшения меняют лицо. Симпатичная современная женщина превращается в суровую нордическую красавицу, которая вполне уверенно держит копье и щит. Как всякий выпускник стандартной средней школы, Крис знал в общих чертах историю Зигфрида и Брунгильды, но в основу сериала была положена другая, более архаичная версия легенды. Как и положено саге, фильм начинался с предков героя.   
Он-то надеялся быстренько ознакомиться с самой знаменитой ролью Элены Сильверстоун, а в результате очнулся глубоко ночью, все еще глубоко в нездешнем пространстве-времени, где одноглазый старик в синем плаще увозит в лодке, полной светящейся воды, тело Синфьотли, отравленного завистливой мачехой, а мгновенно протрезвевший Сигмунд беззвучно рыдает, скорчившись на песке у линии прибоя.   
Крис выключил экран. Эх, жалко, что еще не завел дома бутылку вина или чего покрепче для таких случаев. Нервы там успокоить, спать лечь… Сон опять не шел, минуты капали ужасно медленно, в светлых квадратах на потолке мельтешило что-то муаровое, а поднять руку и прикрыть глаза было невозможно, как будто руки привязаны. 

Рик Синклер был прихожанином местного отделения церкви Матери-Терры. Священник, средних лет мужчина, в свободное от служения время — сотрудник муниципального отдела соцобеспечения, говорил о нем с жалостью. Да, наркоман, слабовольный несчастный юноша, но не совсем же пропащий. Вроде бы посещает терапию, есть надежда… Что вы говорите? Голоса? Может, устроить ему госпитализацию, как вы думаете?

— Что-то меня эта секта тревожит, — признался Вебер, отчитываясь о визите. Он опять тер щеку и прижимал пальцы к лицу, Ларри уже подметил, что он так делает, когда его что-то беспокоит.  
— Давай тогда за тобой ее закрепим. Будешь наблюдать, прессу анализировать. Копай на них досье, — предложил Ларри.  
Вебер молча кивнул, отсел за свой стол и уставился в комм. С утра он всегда мониторил новости в инфосети, особенно неофициальные.

Отдел пока размещался в левом крыле второго этажа городского управления полиции — конференц-рум, две допросных, стеклянная выгородка-опенспейс для сотрудников и закуток-кабинет начальника. Ну, и стойка-ресепшен, за которой хозяйничала сержант Розалинда Эмерсон, девушка симпатичная, хозяйственная и цепкая, как клещ. Ларри помнил ее еще по полицейской школе, в которой пару лет назад вел спецкурс по анализу информации.   
К новому году Хансен притащил пластмассовую пушистую елочку, всю в ватном снеге и блескучих гирляндах, и они с Кривиным, хихикая и рассказывая анекдоты, увешали ее мелкими конфетками вместо украшений.  
— Как все конфеты съедим, так елку уберем, — сказал Хансен.  
— Так это мы быстро, — хмыкнул Вебер.  
Хансен хитро улыбнулся в викингскую бороду и погрозил ему пальцем. Все трое подчиненных Джеймса Ларри уже усвоили, что Вебер и еда рядом не уживаются.  
Причину веселья Хансена Ларри уяснил на следующий же день, застав того рано утром за развешиванием новых конфеток из огромной распродажной коробки вместо съеденных. Коробку Хансен держал в нижнем отделении своего сейфа, рядом с запасными обоймами для пистолета  
Кстати, об оружии. Вебер настоял, чтобы все получили не только бластеры, но и пулевики. По результатам пробных стрельб Ларри назначил его инструктором и гонял всех два раза в неделю в тир. Из лучевого все стреляли прилично, как сказал Вебер: "Дурное дело нехитрое". С пулевиками же все, кроме Розали, не имели дела с академии, а Розали так вообще никогда не держала в руках. А между тем это было дело хитрое и требующее тренировки. Вебер же, который, как помнил Ларри из его личного дела, служил в десанте, стрелял и из того, и из другого превосходно.

_Весна 797_

К весне дел об угрозах разным публичным персонам накопилось две полки. Ну, что письма с угрозами, в том числе на бланках КПР, а также полные воплей возмущения отсутствием патриотизма, пачками носят в приемную депутата палаты представителей Джессики Эдвардс, ничего странного не было. Министр по трудовым ресурсам Жоан Лебелло довольно долго выбрасывал такие письма в мусорную корзину, пока его секретарь не притащил прямо в отдел толстенную пачку. Угрожали расправой за отсутствие патриотизма и клевету на армию Джинджеру Талли, ведущему программы "Армия и флот", который все вторжение провел на передовой, ведя оттуда репортажи. Угрожали редакторам оппозиционным масс-медиа, бросали листовки в почтовые ящикам подписчикам "Рес публики" и "Трех цветов", а Элвину Сеймуру после концерта в пользу инвалидов войны прислали аж целую видеозапись, на которой замаскированные люди в черном обещали отправить его на свидание с Эленой Сильверстоун, если он не прекратит свою предательскую пропаганду мира с Рейхом.   
Вместе с видеозаписью и листовками Сеймур прислал в отдел свой новый альбом. Розали немедленно его конфисковала, и слушала иногда даже в рабочее время.  
"Помню, как ты, Аманда, встретилась с Мануэлем. Ты под дождем бежала, лишь только кончилась смена…"   
"Не ради пенья я пою, не потому, что мой приятен голос. Но потому, что смысл есть у гитары. Она поет, и крылья у нее как у голубки, и сердце отвечает, она благословенна, как вода святая…"   
Старинные латинские напевы в сопровождении гитары и многоствольных флейт незаметно вписались в жизнь отдела постоянным звуковым фоном.

А досмотреть "Сагу о Вельсунгах" Крис Вебер собрался только в марте. Туманная и промозглая погода начала весны не располагала к прогулкам, автотакси после зимних перебоев ходило более-менее исправно, и он сел попутчиком в желтую юркую машинку. Однако на углу Кресцент-сквер, там, где выезд на Яблоневую, такси остановилось, пропуская какое-то очередное шествие.  
— Рановато в этом сезоне начали, — сказал попутчик.  
Крис не ответил.  
Из клубов тяжелого липкого тумана выходили люди — обычные горожане, мужчины, женщины, кое-кто с детьми, они шли и шли, скандируя что-то нараспев. Некоторые несли плакаты, и у всех на шеях были белые шарфики с надписями.   
— От черт, — пробормотал попутчик. — Это же терраисты. Ходят толпами и поют заунывные гимны праматери Земле.   
— А во что они верят? — спросил Крис.  
— Да в фигню какую-то. Мол, матерь Терра всех породила, а кто будет почитать ее как центр мира, родится после смерти на Терре и заживет припеваючи, потому что Терра станет столицей Галактики. Древность какая-то, средневековье!  
— Сталкивались?  
— Да тёща у меня шляется на их собрания, духовности ищет. Раньше йогой занималась, потом на цигун перешла, потом астральный глаз раскрывала, теперь вот это…  
— Сочувствую.  
— Да что там! Лишь бы не поперлась в такую сырость по лужам, в ее возрасте бронхит тот еще подарок. Или "сезонка"…  
Толпа людей в белых шарфиках обтекала машину, и Крису очень не нравились лица этих людей — отрешенные, безучастные, как будто мерное скандирование погрузило их в транс.  
Чтобы отделаться от тягостного впечатления, он взялся за вторую часть сериала. Было любопытно, как подвижный, легкий, совсем не богатырского сложения Сеймур сыграет человека из рода могучих витязей. Выходец из мифа Вольсунг был могуч, как столетний дуб, сын его Сигмунд — рослый и широкоплечий, Синфьотли — легкий, прямой, как копье, как луч света. Сигурд же был сам светом. Без этого света он не смог бы ни сковать заново отцовский меч Грам, ни убить дракона. Победитель чудовищ, открывающий истину.   
Крис вспомнил, как охарактеризовал Сеймура Адам Грейди, которого все-таки обвинили в убийстве Элены Сильверстоун: "Красавчик на вторых ролях, играет лицом в основном…"   
Не знающий страха за себя Сигурд и ослушавшаяся Одина валькирия Сигрдрива, которую люди прозвали Брюнхильд. Сигрдрива, нарушившая приказ ради справедливости. Да, пожалуй, Элвин Сеймур был прав — играть таких героев можно только с чистой совестью.   
Понятно теперь, почему молодежь из фолк-бригад социал-демократов и пацифистов рисует на своих граффити крылатый шлем валькирии.

Весна пришла в Хайнессенполис поздно, но зато сразу. Мгновенно высохли тротуары, деревья вдоль улиц и в парках оделись зеленой дымкой, зацвела быстрооблетающая декоративная вишня.   
И вот в такой прекрасный весенний день в город вошли бронетранспортеры.  
— Какие учения, а? — Кривин расхаживал между столами от окна к двери и воздевал руки. — Какие могут быть учения, если линейная служба и патрульные не в курсе совсем? У военных что, вышибло последний разум?   
— Ага, точно, — подтвердил Вебер, уже минут пять что-то читавший на своем комме. — У нас переворот. Тиви включите кто-нибудь.   
Хансен щелкнул пультом.   
— …13 апреля 797 года мы, Военный Комитет Национального спасения Альянса свободных планет, взяли столицу, Хайнессен, под наш контроль. Действие конституции Альянса приостановлено. Законы и приказы Комитета имеют приоритет перед любыми другими... — заговорил с экрана человек с коммандерскими петлицами на воротнике.  
— Охуели, что ли? — не сдержался Хансен.  
На него шикнули.  
— ...первым декретом Комитет Национального Спасения объявляет политику национального единства с целью ниспровержения Рейха. Верховный Совет распущен на неопределенный срок, его члены помещены под домашний арест. Все космические порты взяты под особый контроль, на всем Хайнессене вводится военное положение. Все должностные лица, придерживающиеся антивоенных взглядов, отстраняются от работы. Вводится смертная казнь за политическую коррупцию и злоупотребление служебным положением. Мы намерены ввести суровые наказания для всех, кто отказывается от военной службы. Гражданская полиция обязана передавать отказников военным властям для суда. Далее, система социального обеспечения отменяется как ослабляющая нацию…  
— Еба-ать тебя в рыло… — опять не выдержал Хансен. — Это что за долбоебы, а?  
На этот раз его не прерывали. Ларри тут же вспомнил о том, что у Хансена жена недавно перенесла операцию с какой-то онкологией, а Минна Брисбейн из архива одна растит двоих детей, из которых один инвалид, что-то там с ногами у парня… Похоже, что каждый из присутствующих что-то подобное вспомнил. Ну да, полиция — это тебе не армия, у нас тут не диспозиции на тактическом симуляторе. У нас тут живые люди, у нас тут проблема со скрытой беспризорщиной назревает, а эти возвышенные наполеоны хотят социалку отменить!   
— Также мы возродим высокий уровень и действенность общественной морали.   
Тут зашумели уже все, один Вебер так и продолжал молча и сосредоточенно пялиться в свой комм, крепко прижимая руку к лицу.   
— …Председатель военного Комитета Национального спасения — адмирал Дуайт Гринхилл.  
Вот тут Вебер вскинулся и вроде как выругался вполголоса.   
— Так, — сказал Ларри, когда вместо спасителя нации на экране возникла видовая заставка и полилась какая-то мелодичная музычка. — Выключаем это безобразие и за работу.   
— Отдел по борьбе с терроризмом, — бормотал Хансен. — А главные террористы где сидят, а? В генштабе! Это что, я вас спрашиваю?  
— Это риторический вопрос, Бьорг, — ответил Вебер. — Спорить могу, вскорости к нам придут разъяснять политическую линию.  
— Я б забился динаров на полсотни, — буркнул Хансен. — Да только я с тобой согласен.  
Работу за оставшиеся полдня они вчетвером и в самом деле провернули большую — отделили и попрятали все, что могло показаться подозрительным, оставив разве что дела по КПР, "Левым бригадам" и сектантам.  
— Ты где служил, Вебер? — спросил Хансен, разглядывая мастерски подделанный квартальный отчет.   
— В десанте.  
— В бухгалтерии, небось. Вон как лихо дыры затыкаешь, комар носа не наточит.  
— Смотря какой комар, — отпасовал Вебер. — Если осирисский, который с ладонь величиной, то да. А если местный, то еще неизвестно, что он туда точить засунет.  
Но у хунты, именующей себя Военным Комитетом Национального Спасения, так и не дошли руки до пяти человек в недавно сформированном отделе, который занимается черт знает чем. Просто на следующий день явился капитан из службы внутренних расследований, торопливо переименованной в военную службу охраны порядка и наделенной кучей полномочий, и устроил собрание.  
— …поэтому главной вашей задачей становится прекращение деятельности фолк-бригад. Все эти граффити, листовки, летучие концерты — прекратить. Зачинщиков сажать на месяц для профилактики, особо упорных — в наш трибунал. Понятно?  
Четверо мужчин и девушка молчали. Ларри краем глаза заметил, что Вебер опять закрывает лицо рукой и гримасничает, аж пальцы кусает.  
— Поймите же, мы должны навести порядок?  
— К-хакой порядок? — наконец выдавил Вебер. — Имперский? Чтобы все ходили строем и не жужжали?  
— Это приказ Комитета национального спасения!  
— Какого-какого комитета?  
Вебер шагнул вперед и навис над капитаном, который был ниже его почти на голову. Руки Вебер упер в бока, незастегнутая куртка растопырилась полами, увеличивая зрительно его размеры раза в полтора. Капитан отшатнулся, но отступать ему было некуда, стол мешал.  
— Террористической организации, призвавшей свергнуть существующий общественный строй и совершившей несомненное покушение на него?  
Хансен хихикнул, узнав цитату из закона о терроризме.  
— Извините, капитан, забыл предупредить — у меня тут регистратор работал, так что ваши слова занесены в протокол. Будьте любезны, подпишите.  
И Вебер подал офицерику панель подписи. Капитан пошел красными пятнами.  
— Вы издеваетесь!  
— Так точно, — сообщил Вебер, отступая на шаг.  
— Я вас арестую! За сопротивление представителю власти.  
— Аж два раза, — буркнул Хансен.  
— И что это было? — спросил в пространство Кривин.  
— Так, эмоции, — пожал плечами Вебер.  
— Образец пресловутого розенриттерского юмора, — сказал капитан. — А теперь давайте все-таки поговорим без эмоций.  
— Давайте, — сказал Ларри. — У нас полная картотека террористов, да не потенциальных, а вполне действующих. Патриотические рыцари, левобригадники, избиения граждан, драки с полицией, угрозы, нападения на общественные учреждения. Вот ими мы и будем заниматься. А ловить музыкантов и уличных рисовальщиков — это не к нам.   
Лицо у капитана сделалось несчастным.  
— Поймите же, наконец, сейчас решается судьба отечества! В Рейхе гражданская война, необходимо сплотиться и ударить…  
— Ударили уже один раз, — с неожиданной злобой прервал его Кривин. — Пол-флота угробили, придурки в беретах. Вот вам судьба отечества. И вообще я пацифист.  
Капитан покраснел от ушей до шеи и рявкнул:  
— Табельное оружие сдать! Отстранен от выполнения обязанностей до особого распоряжения!  
Кривин пожал плечами, выложил бластер и обойму. Рядом положил удостоверение  
— Ну, я пошел тогда?  
Капитан вышел следом за ним.  
— Ну вот, довели человека, — сказал Ларри. — Кривин пускай отдохнет пока, а мы все-таки займемся патриотами-рыцарями. О, кстати, что он там нес насчет розенриттеров и юмора?  
— Ну, у нас это фирменная дурь, — признался Вебер. — Над начальством изгаляться.  
— Погоди. Ты бывший розенриттер?  
— Да, а что?   
— Да ничего. Ладно, розенриттер, теперь хоть понятно, откуда у тебя такая сноровка в обращении с огнестрелом.

Июнь того года был холодным — дожди и ветер. А вот политический климат делался все горячее. Военная хунта публиковала все новые декреты, пособия не выплачивали уже два месяца, пенсии урезали и выплачивали нерегулярно. Население столицы попривыкло к бронетранспортерам на улицах, и потихоньку взялось за старое — пикеты, шествия, митинги, плакаты на фонарях, граффити на опорах эстакад и ограждениях.  
К середине июня пассивное сопротивление новой власти достигло пика, пошли разговоры о митинге и кампании гражданского неповиновения. 22 июня люди начали собираться на городском стадионе на митинг.  
— Я все понимаю, — сказал Ларри, — но там же будет тьма провокаторов. Все "свободные радикалы" готовы идти, и леваки, и рыцари-патриоты. Кто там самый организованный в оппозиции?  
— Партия мира, группа Эдвардс и Объединенные профсоюзы, лидер у них Владимир Баренбойм, — ответил Хансен, который занимался в отделе мероприятиями оппозиции.  
— Давайте-ка вы с Вебером езжайте на стадион, да не на такси, а возьмите служебную машину. Водить-то кто-нибудь и вас умеет?  
— Кривин у нас с лицензией, — пожал плечами Хансен, проверяя заряд в бластере. Штатное оружие было гражданской маломощной моделью, чтобы убить из него, надо было постараться. Но перед полицией не стоит задача убивать преступников, только обезвреживать.  
— Я умею, — сказал Вебер. — Но у меня нет гражданской лицензии.  
— А военная есть? Вот ее и предъявляй. Все, побежали, я на связи.

Стадион был полон, и все время подходили новые группы людей.  
— Ага, вон они, голубчики, — сказал Хансен, разглядывая одну компанию. — И бутылки у них не с пивом, на что спорим?  
— Ставлю на зажигательную смесь, — отозвался Вебер, паркуя неприметную машинку вдоль тротуара. — Пойдем бороться с терроризмом, коллега.  
— Как?  
— Военной хитростью. Следи за ними, я сейчас.  
Вебер выбрался из машины и пошел к вооруженному патрулю. Три солдата и молодой лейтенант нервничали у бокового входа на трибуны, ожидая приказа. Хансен видел, как Вебер подошел к ним, на ходу раскрывая удостоверение и поднимая руки, чтобы показать, что за поясом у него ничего нет. Сказал что-то, лейтенант козырнул, и они все вместе пошли по аллее. Через пять минут подозрительные граждане уже садились в автобус с зеленой полосой военной СБ, а лейтенант сдавал в качестве вещдоков дюжину бутылок с самопальной зажигательной смесью. На Вебера он смотрел с глубочайшим уважением и на прощанье пожал руку.  
Внутри было вполне организованное столпотворение. Люди сидели на трибунах, стояли группами на поле. В торце поля развернули сцену и ставили усилители. Возле сцены стояла группа людей, по которым было видно, что они тут распоряжаются. Хансен и Вебер направились туда, но на подходе их остановили двое решительных ребят с крепкими плечами завсегдатаев спортклубов.  
— Вы куда? — спросил один, по виду — механик или заводской, с руками, потемневшими от въевшейся в ладони металлической пыли.  
Вебер показал удостоверение.  
— Инспектор Вебер, инспектор Хансен, отдел по борьбе с терроризмом. Нам нужно поговорить с госпожой Эдвардс или господином Баренбоймом.  
— О чем?  
— О безопасности, — вмешался Хансен. — У вас тут уже под сто тысяч человек и атмосфера накаляется. Одну группу провокаторов с "зажигалками" мы уже арестовали на подходе к стадиону. Наверняка здесь их еще много.  
— Погодите-ка, камрады. — К ним подошел мужчина средних лет в рубашке с распахнутым воротом и в темных свободных брюках. Роста он был чуть выше среднего, но в плечах раза в полтора шире Вебера. — Я — Баренбойм.  
— Инспектор Вебер, отдел по борьбе с терроризмом, — повторил Вебер. — Как вы собираетесь поддерживать порядок?   
— Как обычно на митингах, — пожал плечами Баренбойм. — Видите ребят с трехцветными повязками? Это добровольцы, они как раз и пресекают беспорядки.  
— Предупредите их о провокаторах и бутылках с "зажигалкой".  
— Хорошо. Спасибо за предупреждение. — Профсоюзный лидер пожал руки сначала Веберу, потом Хансену. Рука у него была широкая и крепкая.   
Он подозвал бдительную пару и стал что-то говорить, обводя рукой трибуны.   
— О черт, — сказал кто-то сзади. — Смотрите.  
Люди на поле стадиона расступались перед человеком в военной форме с желтой повязкой на рукаве. За ним шли несколько солдат в шлемах со щитками и автоматами наперевес. И тоже с желтыми повязками.  
Навстречу им спокойно шла молодая женщина в деловом костюме, со светлыми волосами.  
Вебер дернулся было ей вслед, но остался на месте, зажав рот рукой.  
На беговой дорожке застыла примерно рота солдат в таких же городских шлемах.  
Звукооператор включил усилители. Послышался шорох, слитный гул, отдельные возгласы.   
— У нее гарнитура с микрофоном, — сказал он. — Все будет слышно.  
Вебер прикусил пальцы.   
Дальнейшее слышали все — спокойный, ясный голос депутата Эдвардс и нервные выкрики полковника Кристиана. Потом раздался звук удара и многоголосый слитный крик  
Джессика Эдвардс лежала ничком, как сломанная кукла, и под ее щекой по зеленому колючему покрытию игрового поля растекалась темно-красная лужица.  
Остальное Хансен помнил урывками. У солдат отбирали оружие, тут же стреляли, объединяясь в боевые группы на ходу, солдат оттеснили от выходов со стадиона, люди выбегали из спорткомплекса, еще кто-то перевязывал раненых и носил к стоянке — там уже толпились машины скорой помощи, многих увозили на личных машинах. "Ох, что в больницах сейчас делается", — подумал Хансен. Вебер куда-то пропал почти сразу, хотя, кажется, в драку не ввязался.  
Когда Комитет Национального спасения послал солдат разогнать стотысячный митинг, он сделал фатальную ошибку. Кадровые военные часто забывают, что если ткнуть в гражданского старше двадцати пяти, то почти наверняка попадешь в человека, отслужившего срочную. То есть умеющего обращаться с оружием. Вместо разгона мирных пацифистов мероприятие превратилось в стихийный городской бой, который прекратился только к вечеру. 

Линда Фрайберг приехала на стадион уже в сумерках, когда там потушили пожар на восточной трибуне. Под какую статью открывать дело, в прокуратуре еще не решили, поэтому всех послали на осмотр места происшествия.  
Колонны центрального входа носили следы пуль, остро пахло ацетоном и еще какой-то химией, воняло гарью от обгоревшей бронемашины на площади перед стадионом. Линда обошла черный след от разлитой "зажигалки" и прошла на поле. Раненых уже увезли, остались только мертвые.   
Человека, присевшего на одно колено над телом светловолосой женщины, Линда узнала сразу. Вебер осторожно приподнял тело и перевернул. Лоб и висок Джессики Эдвардс уродовал страшный кровоподтек, волосы слиплись от крови.  
Защелкал фотоаппарат эксперта, фиксируя картинку.   
— Я здесь был, стоял в нескольких метрах. — Вебер показал, где именно. — Кристиан ударил ее рукоятью пистолета, проломил височную кость. Смерть наступила сразу.   
"Засужу говнюка", — подумала Линда.  
Вебер тем временем уложил тело обратно, поднялся. Джинсы и рукав рубашки у него были выпачканы кровью, лицо в копоти.  
— И тут же кто-то на него кинулся, грамотно так — в ноги. Один из солдат сорвался и начал палить из автомата, его свалили сзади, отобрали оружие. И покатилось.   
— Значит, вот виновник бойни? — Линда остановилась у тела в военной форме. Белобрысый полковник Кристиан лежал на спине, нога согнута в колене, руки раскинуты в стороны, китель наискось пробит запекшимися дырками. На лице застыл истеричный оскал.  
Рядом воздвигся Вебер.   
— А вы-то как здесь оказались? — спросила Линда.  
— Приехали террористов ловить, — с невеселой усмешкой ответил он. — Не этот бы истерик, обошлось бы все мирно. А он тут взялся людям в зубы пистолетом тыкать, выяснять крепость их пацифизма. Довыяснялся.  
Закончили уже глубокой ночью, в свете уцелевших стадионных прожекторов.   
И в такси, так уж получилось, они сели вместе.  
Когда машина остановилась у старого дома с балконами на Рован-стрит, Линда поняла, что у нее нет сил встать и дойти до квартиры. Она закрыла глаза, собираясь с духом и представляя, как будет сейчас переставлять ноги одну за другой, левую, потом правую… и тут ее аккуратно достали из машины.   
— Я прошу прощения, мисс Фрайберг, — проговорил Вебер, — но вы же на ногах не стоите.  
Линда подумала, что надо бы немножко возмутиться, но было уже поздно. Консьержка открыла дверь и вызвала лифт.   
— Восемнадцатая квартира, пятый этаж, — пробормотала Линда.  
В следующий момент ее так же бережно поставили на ноги перед знакомой до последней царапинки дверью.   
— Спокойной ночи, мисс Фрайберг.  
— Миссис, — машинально поправила Линда, добывая из сумки ключи. И зачем-то уточнила: — Но я в разводе.  
За спиной тихонько хмыкнули, потом там стало пусто, только лифт зашумел.

А наутро Вебера арестовали прямо в холле, на виду у всех, кто там был.  
— Аж шесть человек прислали, — торопливо докладывал Ларри Перкинс из первого отдела. — Они что, думали, он тут будет отстреливаться или ногами-руками махать, как в боевике? Наручники надели.  
— А кто? Куда повезли?  
— Военная СБ, а увезли наверняка в Иглу. У них же там штаб-квартира.  
В Иглу, то есть в Центр оперативного планирования, он же Генштаб, он же все остальное. А теперь еще и гнездовье Военного Комитета национального спасения.  
— Обвинение предъявили?  
— А как же. Измена Родине и подрыв боеспособности.   
— Фига ж себе, — сказал Хансен. — А меня тогда почему не забрали? На стадионе мы вместе были.  
— Но ты ж не знаешь, что там Вебер делал до вечера. Может, военных на уши ставил.

Безжалостный свет в лицо. Ноют плечи. Наручники больно режут запястья. Воздуха не хватает, пульс бешено частит. Стресс. Адреналин. Только бы сохранить голову ясной.  
Вебер сидел прямо, закрыв глаза. Яркий свет мощной лампы пробивается сквозь веки багровым.   
— Итак, вы Кристоф Вебер, 765 года рождения, в армии с 784 года, десант, полк "Розенриттер", в 791 году присвоено звание лейтенант, при Ван Флите в 794 году попал в плен, два года в лагере "Шварценштайн", в 796 освобожден при наступлении нашего флота, по состоянию здоровья уволен из армии, с декабря того же года — офицер полиции, Хайнессенполис. Верно?  
Вебер молчал.  
— Вы же боевой офицер. Разве вы не понимаете, что нет другого способа сплотить нацию и отстоять ее независимость? Я прошу вас ответить на несколько вопросов касательно связи мисс Эдвардс с террористами леворадикальных группировок….   
Он еще что-то говорил, но Вебер не слушал его. Нельзя вслушиваться. Иначе начинаешь мысленно спорить, а потом и болтать. Сколько народу на этом спалилось!

_…Лампа в лицо — концентрированный, режущий свет. От него голову стискивает железный обруч боли. Тело затекло от неподвижности, рук он не чувствует, плечи ноют.  
— Имя, звание?  
— Лейтенант Джон Норман. Личный номер AX-16945720.  
— В каком подразделении вы служили?  
— Не могу ответить на ваш вопрос.  
— Пользовались ли вы при передаче информации шифровальной машиной?  
— Не могу ответить на ваш вопрос.  
— По какому расписанию вы передавали информацию?   
— Не могу ответить…  
— Как вы шифровали донесения…  
— Не могу отве…  
— Сколько раз..  
— Не могу…  
Голова гудит от оплеух, из разбитой губы течет кровь, во рту вкус железа.  
Свет бьет прямо в мозг, больно.  
Очередной удар сбивает его на пол вместе со стулом, острая грань спинки впивается в руку с внутренней стороны, чуть выше локтя, в плечо будто гвоздь вбили…_

— Вебер! Вы меня слышите?  
Не открывать глаза. Багровые пятна плывут в темноте.  
В лицо плеснули водой.   
Настала темнота.

— Ты идиот? — шепотом спросил майор Славски у капитана Джонсона. — Ты его досье читал?  
— А что?  
— Ты читал выписку из личного дела, — свистящим шепотом, который обозначал у Славского высшую степень гнева. — Ты не нашел полчаса посмотреть в само дело. Мало того, что ты попытался с ходу прессовать розенриттера, ты не попытался даже узнать, почему он оказался в лагере для военнопленных.   
Дважды повторенное "розенриттер — плен" наконец достучалось до сознания Джонсона, и он понял, какого дурака свалял. Потому что "розенриттер, пропавший без вести" — это всегда "мертвый розенриттер", без малейшей надежды на возвращение по обмену, если только он не полковник и не заместитель командира. Потому что парней с розой на рукаве не берут в плен. Потому что они в Рейхе "дважды предатели" и повинны смерти.  
— Выслужиться решил? Состряпать заговор перебежчиков? Ах, тебе трое уже подписали признания в связях с имперской разведкой и саботаже? Боже правый, почему за наше правое дело выступили такие идиоты?! Тебе мало было гражданских?  
— Вы же сами приказали поискать. И что теперь делать?  
— Вызови конвой. Отправь его в медсанчасть. Потом иди читай его личное дело, понял?

Голова все-таки болела. Раскалывалась. Адреналин выгорел, сменившись болью, ломотой в мышцах и апатией. Рук от плеч вниз он не чувствовал. Болело слева под лопаткой, неприятно так, нехорошо. И жутко хотелось пить. После допросов всегда хочется пить, даже если допрос включал в себя пытку водой. Казалось бы, ничего страшного — просто льют воду на лицо через мокрую тряпку, но никак не получается задержать дыхание и не глотать эту воду, захлебываясь, задыхаясь, и мышцы сводит резкой болью от безуспешных попыток уклониться, вывернуться.   
Вебер пошевелил руками. Свободны и даже слушаются. Приоткрыл глаза. Полутемно, светлые стены, пахнет озоном — точно не барак. Значит, больничка. Больничка — это пара дней передышки, когда можно спать.   
Дверь открылась — Вебер тут же закрыл глаза и привычным усилием выровнял дыхание.   
— Как вы себя чувствуете, мистер Вебер?  
Он осторожно выдохнул и открыл глаза по-настоящему. Да, конечно, это не лагерь. И не док Шерман, записной садист. Это армейская служба безопасности, у нас военный переворот в столице и уличные бои с антивоенной коалицией. И еще одной женщине проломили голову насмерть.   
— Пить хочу, — проговорил Вебер.  
— Неудивительно. — Медик поднес к его губам поильник. — Пришлось колоть вам противошоковое, это, знаете ли, встряска для организма.  
— Сказал бы я, что тут встряска для организма.  
Спустя некоторое время медик оставил его в покое, вообще все оставили его в покое, и Крис заснул.

_…— Чье это?  
— Точно не твое. Лейтенанта Нормана, он такой же длинный, как ты, авось сойдет.   
— За… чем?  
— Так, парень, я понимаю, что ты контуженный топором по шлему, поэтому объясняю элементарные вещи. Узнают, что ты розенриттер — убьют сразу. А так имеешь шанс выжить. Понял?  
— Спа… сибо…  
— Номер заучи. Твое мы на Нормана надели, его уже унесли._

Лейтенант Джон Норман с базы "Ван Флит IV" был шифровальщиком. Поэтому его сразу забрали в контрразведку, а потом в особый лагерь "Шварценштайн". Два года почти непрерывных допросов. Уже не ради информации — все, что знал рядовой шифровальщик Норман, успело устареть — а на излом. Некоторые ломались. После ломки они становились другими. Кто-то из них сделался агентом имперской контрразведки.   
Но у Криса Вебера был тонкий, почти невесомый щит — Джон Норман. Это Джона пытался перевербовать майор Келлерман, не зная, что тот умер еще на Ван Флите. Это Джона Нормана он пытал голодом и жаждой, водой и ярким, взрывающим мозг светом. Джон умер там еще раз. А Крис Вебер, розенриттер, разведчик, выжил.  
И с ужасающей ясностью понимал, что за три дня капитан Джонсон из военной безопасности сумел минимальными средствами поставить его опять на ту грань, с которой он уходил год. Потому что теперь лампа светила в лицо самому Крису Веберу.

Пару дней его не трогали, потом снова вызвали на допрос, но теперь за столом с той стороны сидел не давешний капитан с нервными руками, а основательный майор располагающего вида. То есть человека с улицы его обманчивое добродушие могло бы ввести в заблуждение. Но Крис видел, что это человек жесткий и умеющий прятать принципы в карман.   
Наручники с Криса сняли.  
— Прошу прощения за действия моего коллеги, — начал майор. — Я — майор Славски, ваше дело передали мне.  
— Будете добрым следователем?  
— Поневоле придется.  
— Я думаю, арсенал у вас поменьше, чем у майора Келлермана. Так что пробуйте.  
Славски вздохнул, вспоминая пространный отчет по материалам из лагеря "Шварценштайн", задал несколько формальных вопросов, не получил ни одного ответа и отправил подследственного Вебера обратно в камеру.  
Получить показания о сотрудничестве с разведкой Рейха от этого человека не выйдет, понимал он. Придется искать других фигурантов. 

…Он старался идти сам. Все знали, что Норман или идет сам, или без сознания. Это было второе дело принципа. Первым было молчать.   
Будучи разведчиком, он сам не раз "потрошил языка" прямо на месте. Конечно, страшные байки о полевом допросе — это ерунда. Расколоть человека на месте боя можно одними угрозами и всякими трюками, без издевательств и пыток. В наше время нет такой информации, ради которой пехотинцам стоит пытать пленного. С другой стороны, Крис понимал, что тратить силы на то, чтобы молчать под пыткой — бессмысленно. "Говорить нельзя. Кричать можно", — говорил он новичкам.   
Еще полезно считать себя мертвым и не пытаться исполнить все правила лагеря. Все равно не нарваться на наказание невозможно, так зачем напрягаться и делать ради этого подлости?  
И все это было хорошо в теории, но невыполнимо на практике… Не допросы были самым страшным. А способы выживания в лагере.   
Он снова боялся спать. По ту сторону яви ждали мертвецы и изнанка собственной души. Не этот ли страх перед своей подлостью гонит людей к добрым пастырям, мановением руки снимающих тяжесть с совести?  
Надо будет попробовать, — думал Крис. — Должна же быть какая-то польза и от терраистов.

Снаружи летело к августу холодное и дождливое лето 797 года. Флот Яна Вэньли подавил мятежи, разбил 11-й флот адмирала Лагранжа, и подкрался к системе Баала. А потом небо Хайнессена озарил невиданный фейерверк — это горели в атмосфере разбитые в мелкую пыль спутники оборонной системы "Пояс Артемиды".   
Хунте и путчу пришел конец.

Снаружи шел дождь. Холодный ливень косо лупил в мостовые и стены домов, и Крис в джинсах и рубашке мгновенно промок и замерз. Подумав, он пошел к остановке такси. Вроде недалеко, но у него после месяца с лишним в полутемной камере кружилась голова, а стена ливня скрывала очертания домов и деревьев, так что после третьего поворота Крис понял, что пошел не туда. Город вокруг был незнаком.   
Он зашел в первый попавшийся магазинчик, чтобы согреться немного и сообразить, что делать. Это оказался магазин игрушек. Плюшевые зайцы и мишки сидели по стеллажам, куклы в затянутых прозрачной пленкой коробках смотрели изучающе — купит или нет? Синдерелла в скромном платьишке с заплатками и отдельно упакованным роскошным бальным нарядом, из-под подола которого выглядывали хрустальные башмачки. Солдат в зеленой куртке и светло-серых штанах. Русалочка с серебристым хвостом и сменным запасным комплектом ножек...  
Мокрая одежда липла к телу. Крис снова вышел под дождь. У обочины стояла машина. От машины шла ему навстречу невысокая женщина. Соломенные коротко стриженые волосы прилипли к щекам, с легкого плаща стекает вода.   
— Крис! — Она помахала ему рукой, и он пошел к ней. — Хорошо, что я тебя нашла! Мне сказали, что тебя выпустят позже!  
В машине они сели рядом на заднее сиденье и прижались друг к другу. В салоне было не так холодно, как за бортом, но они никак не могли согреться.  
— Ко мне, — сказала Линда. — И не спорь, уже поздно, а к тебе ехать далеко и долго.  
Он не стал спорить. Ей даже показалось, что расслабился немного.   
В доме было тепло. Линда скинула у порога ботильоны и с наслаждением содрала промокшие выше колен колготки. Краем глаза заметила, как Крис вспыхнул и отвернулся.  
— Снимай все мокрое, — скомандовала она. — Ванная вон там. Хотя бы десять минут под горячим душем. Ясно, солдат?  
— Ай-ай, мэм, — заученно ответил он.  
Голос ей не понравился. Он был мертвый.   
Она успела снять с себя холодную мокрую одежду и белье, завернуться в халат и сунуть в печку пару лотков с готовыми обедами, решила посмотреть, что делает Крис — и обнаружила, что он торчит возле душевой кабины, опершись обеими руками о стену, с таким выражением лица, как будто собирается прыгать в пропасть. О черт, только не вовремя вылезших психов ей не хватало!  
— Крис!  
Он вздрогнул, с видимым усилием оторвал руки от кафеля и обернулся. Картинка сложилась моментально. Поза "руки на стену, ноги на ширину плеч", шум воды, сведенные от напряжения мышцы.   
Линда скинула халат и почти втолкнула его в душ. Шагнула следом сама. Ох, как хорошо, что тут много места, что она не соблазнилась в свое время модными мини-кабинками. Она включила сразу оба распылителя — горизонтальный и вертикальный. На средний напор, чтобы не хлестало струями. Стены кабинки мгновенно заволокло паром, стало тепло. Крис только теперь сообразил, что они тут делают, залился румянцем во всю щеку и отвернулся. Линда чуть не ткнулась носом ему прямо между лопаток и заметила, что незагорелая спина расчерчена бледными следами зашлифованных шрамов. Она считала про себя — две минуты... три... еще немножко, давай же, еще минутка...  
— Так, я согрелась, — сообщила она. — У тебя еще десять минут, потом жду тебя на кухне.   
Она вышла и снова закрыла за собой дверь душевой кабины. 

Конечно, банный махровый халат, в который она могла завернуться два раза, был ему прискорбно короток. Предплечья торчали из рукавов, подол едва закрывал колени. И руки он не знал, куда девать — то закладывал за спину привычным жестом, то спохватывался и расцеплял их, хватался за лицо, за пояс халата, пока Линда не сунула ему в руки большую кружку с горячим чаем, в котором плавал кружок лимона. Крис отпил глоток, опустил кружку на стол и сказал, не глядя на Линду:  
— Спасибо.  
— Пей. Ты же прошел реабилитацию? Иначе тебе не дали бы разрешение на оружие.  
— Прошел. Это... не влияет. На вменяемость не влияет.  
— А что влияет?  
Он на мгновение вскинул на нее взгляд и снова опустил голову.  
— Усталость. Совпадения. Сны... иногда.   
Он же не видит себя со стороны, подумала Линда. Как он вскидывается на резкие звуки. Как прикусывает пальцы, когда волнуется, или зажимает себе рот. Как молча, беззвучно давится сухими рыданиями, когда больно или плохо. Что надо было сделать с человеком, чтобы он не мог даже застонать?  
Линда смотрела, как он ест — аккуратно, изящно, и где только берут такие манеры? Сама она съела едва половину, видимо, усталость заглушила голод. Налила еще чаю, уже без бренди, но выпила едва пару глотков.  
Теперь спать. Слава богу, Крис не стал возражать и послушно отправился в спальню. Забрался под плед, завернулся в него, как шелкопряд в кокон, и почти мгновенно заснул. Ну да, у него же вторые сутки... Линда собрала раскиданные по салону свои вещи, из ванной забрала его, проверила все карманы, ссыпала добычу — ключи и пригоршню кэша — на журнальный столик, запихнула все в машинку, поставила на сушилку его ботинки... вроде все, можно падать и спать, спать, спать...  
Утром Линда проснулась от ощущения беды. Беда лежала рядом, на боку, закатив глаза, и хрипло дышала через рот. От него несло жаром, как от запущенного полчаса назад химотерма. Роняя спросонья все на стол и на пол, Линда отыскала в аптечке трубку с последней растворимой таблеткой жаропонижающего. По счастью, Крис сумел выпить получившуюся подкисленную водичку, но, похоже, соображал он не лучше, чем бревно.   
Подумав, Линда вытащила из горки мелочевки личную карточку Криса и вызвала врача.   
— Надеюсь, не огнестрел? — поинтересовался тот, переступая порог квартиры.  
— Хуже, — мрачно сказала злая и невыспавшаяся Линда. — "Сезонка".   
Диагноз оказался верным — классическая "сезонка", летучий, легко изменяющийцся вирус, хайнессенский родич инфлюэнцы. А может, мутировавшая инфлюэнца — кто ее знает?  
— Прививку, конечно, не делал, — пробурчал врач, просматривая данные на больного. — Медосмотр проходил меньше года назад, и ни одна зараза не предупредила о вакцинации! Ну что, болеть будет долго и печально, как все инопланетники. И иммунитет у него не в порядке…  
— Угу, — сказала Линда, оглянувшись через плечо на больного. — И валяться будет у меня. Вот счастье-то привалило!

Прежний опыт Линды подсказывал, что больной мужчина в доме — это множество хлопот и одно беспокойство. Скажем, бывший муж, подхватив простуду, забирался на диван и требовал чай с лимоном, а уж если задержаться в день его болезни на работе — это скандал, упреки и надутая физиономия. И напрочь испорченное настроение.   
Вебер же как-то умудрялся сделать свое присутствие незаметным. Дня три он валялся с температурой под сорок, временами нес какой-то сумасшедший бред, в минуты просветления по стеночке добирался до ванной, покорно глотал теплое кисловатое питье и прописанные врачом лекарства. И без того тощий, он, казалось, за эти три дня еще похудел, нос заострился.  
Как-то он вдруг сполз на температурную бредятину посреди разговора, и, немного послушав, что он несет, Линда решила, что не хочет ничего знать о его лагерном опыте.  
"Сезонка" для тех, кто болеет ею впервые уже во взрослом возрасте, сущее наказание. Она возвращается дважды и трижды, каждый раз с температурой и сильной слабостью.   
После первого улучшения Вебер сделал попытку уехать к себе, но, выйдя на улицу, дошел до угла дома и вернулся — кружилась голова, от слабости подкашивались ноги.  
Линда съездила к нему на квартиру за одеждой и прочим. В квартире царил спартанский порядок — минимум мебели, минимум вещей, все на своих местах, педантично разложено и расставлено. Все новое — из прошлой жизни, до армии, до возвращения из плена не осталось ничего. Линда прошлась по комнате. Заглянула в спальню. На подоконнике стоял на подставочке стеклянный шар со "снегом" внутри. Единственная неутилитарная вещь в жилье человека, который все свое носит с собой, а все остальное — временно. Что будет с ним теперь, когда он пережил повтор своего болезненного опыта от своих? Ну, условно своих. Он и так живет одним днем. Наверное, не замечает, что сержант Эмерсон в него влюблена, что коллеги не прочь бы сократить дистанцию до дружеской, а ведь Джеймс Ларри чуть не загремел в соседнюю камеру, заступаясь за Криса Вебера перед этим сборищем недоумков, вздумавших спасти нацию от демократии.  
Вернувшись, Линда обнаружила, что Крис спит. Едва придя в себя, он настоял на том, чтобы не занимать ее спальню и переехал на раскладной диван в салоне. Тем более что там он мог лечь по диагонали. Торшер он выключать не стал, чтобы Линда не шарашилась по квартире в темноте — но она подозревала, что с таким мягким неярким светом ему легче спать. В полумраке его лицо казалось мягче, спокойнее, почти красивым. "Всегда мне нравились голубоглазые брюнеты, — думала Линда. — Вот же послал случай мне на голову этого ненормального". Ненормальный обнимал подушку и понятия не имел, что о нем думает Линда Фрайберг, тридцати двух лет, разведенная, старший следователь прокуратуры Хайнессенполиса. 

_Сентябрь 797_

— Что ты делаешь в субботу?  
— Ничего.   
— Тогда я тебя приглашаю на праздник.  
— Праздник?  
— День Поминовения. Красные маки и все такое.  
Крис улыбнулся, а когда он так улыбался, ему было тяжело отказать. К тому же у Линды не было никаких планов, так почему бы не пойти куда-нибудь вместе?  
— Ну хорошо. Если, — она подняла палец, — мне не прилетит что-нибудь срочное...  
— ...а меня не вызовут на внеочередное дежурство, — закончил он. — Договорились.   
— Договорились.  
— А форма одежды?  
Он задумался.  
— Да как удобнее. Это ресторан, но не слишком… церемонный.  
Линда удивленно подняла брови — странное какое-то словоупотребление, больше подошло бы что-нибудь про дресс-код, платье-коктейль и там вечернее…  
— Договорились.  
Вебер просиял и поцеловал ей руку.

Ресторан был действительно довольно простой — без изысков, но с живой музыкой. А вот состав вечеринки Линду ошеломил. Мужчины в основном старше сорока, молодых совсем немного, и у всех характерная выправка — не деревянная рейховская, но и не разболтанно-пижонская союзная, и все довольно высокие и крепкие. Некоторые — в военной форме, с петлицами старших или флаг-офицеров и набором орденских планок. Женщины — явно жены и родственницы, и много детей, от подростков до совсем малышей. И у всех на груди красный цветок, как положено в День Поминовения павших на войне. Только не гвоздика, которую прикалывают чаще всего, а роза. И какая-то у них была своя иерархия, причем центром ее был не пожилой мужик с вице-адмиральскими нашивками, а седой старик с худым ястребиным лицом, передвигавшийся в инвалидном кресле.   
Пока Вебер со всеми здоровался и представлял их Линде, она ломала голову, пытаясь понять, что это за компания, в которой четверть народу носит откровенно рейховские дворянские фамилии через "фон" и все они явно бывшие военные. И только когда старик в кресле подрулил к ним и заговорил с неистребимым лязгающим акцентом, настало озарение. Розенриттеры. Поэтому и роза.  
— Позвольте представиться: Александр фон Айхенбах, — сказал старик, целуя ей руку.  
— Седьмой командир полка, — добавил тихо Вебер.  
— Вижу, лейтенант, ты в относительном порядке. Рад. И не смущайся обратиться за помощью. Она тебе может понадобиться.  
— Спасибо.  
Старый генерал поехал дальше, милостиво кивая в ответ на приветствия, словно монарх в отставке на передвижном троне.  
— Тут все из наших, кто живет в Хайнессенполисе. Хотя вот капитан Линденберг специально прилетел с Пальмленда. Отставники, уволенные по здоровью. Инвалиды. Вроде меня, — в его голосе прорезалась горечь.  
Разговор прервал жизнерадостный голос, возвестивший со сцены, что музыка начинается, танцы воспоследуют.  
Они сели за столик, и Крис налил вина.  
— Посвящается всем, кого мы вспоминаем в этот день, — сказал знакомый голос.  
Первые же аккорды отчего-то продрали до озноба, до холода в груди.  
"От героев былых времен не осталось порой имен. Те, кто приняли смертный бой, стали просто землей, травой…"  
— Бог мой, — почти без голоса произнесла Линда. — Это же Элвин Сеймур!  
Как выяснилось в ближайшие полчаса, дурь у розенриттеров действительно своя, а пьют они для виду. И вполне могли бы обойтись без приглашения известной фолк-бригады, своими силами. Но Сеймур и его ребята очень подходили к этой обстановке — простому ресторанчику и семейному празднику самых безбашенных солдат обитаемой Галактики.

Проходит жизнь, проходит жизнь  
Как ветерок по полю ржи  
Проходит явь, проходит сон,  
Любовь проходит —   
Проходит все…

Совсем мелких детишек усадили за столики в детском зале — видимо, его наличие сыграло не последнюю роль в выборе постоянного места празднования. Дети постарше сидели вместе со взрослыми, пели те же песни и танцевали.  
— Танцуете вальс? — спросил Вебер.  
Он улыбался, и Линда подумала, что он сейчас, когда с его лица исчезло постоянное выражение тревоги, а складка между бровей разгладилась, он очень красив. Рядом с ним и она чувствовала себя красавицей.  
Вальс Линда умела. В старшей школе все учились танцевать, да и потом, пока работа не захватила целиком, с головой и личным временем, ходила иногда в клуб классических танцев. Но у розенриттеров, оказывается, уметь танцевать — хороший тон…

Ночь коротка.   
Спят облака.  
И лежит у меня на ладони  
Незнакомая ваша рука…

Забытое, но невыразимо приятное ощущение — танцевать с хорошим партнером, который реагирует на твои движения. Хотя всех движений-то — три шага с поворотом.

После тревог  
Спит городок.  
Я услышал мелодию вальса  
И сюда заглянул на часок…

Конечно, главным в этом празднике было не застолье. Удивительно, но эти люди умудрялись говорить о патриотизме и воинской чести без тошнотворного пафоса. И петь, и петь! Они подпевали "Помню тебя, Аманда" и "Когда я пришел на эту землю", а потом один, солидный немолодой человек, запрыгнул на сцену и зычным, покрывшим весь зал без микрофона, голосом объявил:  
— А теперь нашу, строевую!  
И хор в три десятка голосов грянул слаженно, как на спевке: "Wenn die Soldaten", песню такую древнюю, что половина слов в ней давно вышла из всех словарей.  
И Сеймур пел вместе со всеми, а потом сказал:  
— Я знаю, этого человека больше нет с нами. Эта песня — в память о нем.  
Резко свистнула флейта, дунуло гулким звуком из большой, в полметра длиной, толстой штуки, которую и флейтой-то совестно назвать. Ударили струны — на маршевые две четверти, резко и тревожно.

Марш, марш левой. И правой тоже.  
Сотни тысяч миль дороги между звёзд.  
Долог, ох как долог путь до Типерери!  
Пыль, взметая пыль, когда-нибудь дойдёшь.  
Марш, марш левой и правой тоже.  
Марш, марш вперед, на месте не стой.  
Черные кресты пообок от дороги,  
сгоревшие мосты и пыль, и пыль стеной. .  
Марш, марш вперед, солдат, до Типерери  
Долгая дорога, пыль из-под сапог.  
Кто под фонарём — Лили Марлен иль Мэри?  
Неважно, впереди — сто тысяч миль дорог.   
Марш, марш вперед, рота за ротой,  
полк за полком, отдавая честь.  
Марш, марш вперед, в черные ворота.  
Пыль, только пыль остается здесь.

И уж конечно, они пели "Лили Марлен" — не лирично-томно, как Хана Бергер, а в том же ритме марша, и проорали "Пыль-пыль-пыль", в которой бесконечное множество куплетов.   
Время летело незаметно. Линда даже пела вместе со всеми, а уж танцевала столько, сколько не случалось с выпускного в юридической академии. Ее приглашали, поддерживали разговор, объясняли непонятные посторонним тонкости. Опомнилась она внезапно, посреди очередного вальса, обнаружив, что танцует с серьезным юношей лет пятнадцати, почти точной копией седого полковника с впечатляющим набором орденских планок на кителе. К лацкану модного удлиненного жилета юноши была приколота красная розочка. 

— И в завершение вечера позвольте спеть для вас одну старую песню, которую нашла и вернула к жизни Элена Сильверстоун.  
Сеймур дал знак, и его оркестрик вдарил внезапно залихватскую ирландскую мелодию, от которой хотелось то ли пуститься в пляс, то ли орать нехитрые слова в полный голос. 

We'll drink together  
And when we drink we'll drink together, not alone!  
We'll drink together  
And when we drink we'll drink together, not alone!  
All For One, and One For All!

И, разумеется, все полсотни мужчин, и почти все женщины, и дети подхватили:

We'll drink together  
And when we drink we'll drink together, not alone!  
All For One, and One For All!  
We'll drink together  
And when we drink we'll drink together, not alone!

Не нужно было даже знать слова, вся песня была из повторов, и в этом был ее секрет — ее можно было орать всем вместе, и танцевать джигу, совсем не похожую на классическую джигу, когда кавалер крутит свою даму, и стучат каблуки, и ладони отбивают ритм.

We'll sing together  
And when we sing we'll sing together, not alone!  
We'll sing together  
And when we sing we'll sing together, not alone!  
All For One, and One For All!  
We'll sing together  
And when we sing we'll sing together, not alone!  
All For One, and One For All!  
We'll sing together  
And when we sing we'll sing together, not alone!

We'll fight together  
And when we fight we'll fight together, not alone!  
We'll fight together  
And when we fight we'll fight together, not alone!  
All For One, and One For All!  
We'll fight together  
And when we fight we'll fight together, not alone!  
All For One, and One For All!  
We'll fight together  
And when we fight we'll fight together, not alone!

We'll fall together  
And when we fall we'll fall together, not alone!  
We'll fall together  
And when we fall we'll fall together, not alone!  
All For One, and One For All!  
We'll fall together  
And when we fall we'll fall together, not alone!  
All For One, and One For All!  
We'll fall together  
And when we fall we'll fall together, not alone!

Вебер проводил ее до дому. Линда остановилась под фонарем, раскрыла сумочку, ища ключ. Посмотрела на своего спутника.   
— И часто вы так собираетесь, рыцари Розы?  
— Раз в год.  
— Но связь поддерживаете постоянно?  
Он кивнул.  
— Что ж, мне нравится. We'll fall together, Крис?  
— Let's live together мне нравится больше.  
Линда засмеялась.  
— Тогда добро пожаловать домой, Кристоф Вебер.  
И открыла дверь.

До денонсации Союза Свободных Планет кайзером Райнхардом фон Лоэнграммом оставалось еще два года.


End file.
